Ganaste
by hinatakazami
Summary: Les ganaste, sin proponértelo, sin buscarlo, venciste a los dos shinobis más grandiosos del mundo ninja, tú te quedaste con ella.


Holaaaaaaaaaa.

Este es mi segundo one shot GaaHina, es una historia bastante rara, pero ya me daran la razon cuando la lean XD.

Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño y señor de Naruto y sus personajes, yo solo sueño con que algun lejano y maravilloso dia Gaara sera mio, yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sin mas, les deseo buena lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Ganaste<strong>

**Por**

**HinataKazami**

Para ser dos personas totalmente diferentes – eran como el agua y el aceite- Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke eran dos almas con bastantes cosas en común, _cosas que a lo largo de sus vidas los unieron._

_Hasta convertirlos en hermanos._

Sasuke era el chico nacido para la grandeza, perteneciente al clan más poderoso de Konoha, hermano del genio Uchiha Itachi, desde el día en que nació, el joven Uchiha estaba destinado a la elite shinobi.

Naruto por el contrario era el chico nacido de la nada, huérfano y con un demonio dentro de su cuerpo que según muchos terminaría destruyéndolo – si antes no lo hacia la soledad- destinado a ser un _estorbo_, un parasito en Konoha y en el mundo ninja.

Pero el destino no se cumplió.

¿Y no se supone que todo ya está escrito?

_Y una mierda_, Uchiha Sasuke lo perdió todo, todo eso que supuestamente estaba destinado para él, su clan, su familia, su niñez, su inocencia, absolutamente toda su vida se fue por un caño.

Y todo gracias a él.

Itachi Uchiha.

El culpable de su desgracia y paradójicamente y por esas jodidas vueltas del destino el héroe que sacrifico su vida con tal de que su _tonto hermano menor_ disfrutara la de él.

Sasuke cada vez se sentía como una maldita cucaracha atrapada en un vórtice que lo ahogaba y no lo dejaba ser _libre_.

Primero su vida había dejado de ser la de un pre- adolecente normal, para convertirse en un joven ávido de poder y la traición se hizo parte de su apellido, abandono lo poco que le quedaba, su honor, su apellido, su orgullo como shinobi _y a sus amigos_. Todo eso no importaba, lo único que de verdad tenía sentido, era ver el cadáver putrefacto de Itachi bajo sus pies.

¿Y todo eso para qué?

Para darse cuenta que estaba maldito, que todo lo que creía era una _mentira_, que el hermano – ese mismo que murió frente a él- villano era solo una invención de la retorcidamente de algún maldito que enserio le quería _terminar _de joder la vida.

¿Quién era él?

Un idiota, un estúpido que en lugar de proteger lo que su hermano tanto amaba, se ensaño en intentar destruirlo, su idiotez era tan grande como su orgullo, ¿Pero quién podría juzgarlo? ¿Quién podría decirle que estaba equivocado? ¿Quién en su lugar no hubiera hecho lo mismo? Que le diga Naruto si no hubiera actuado de la misma manera que èl, si de repente toda su vida es destruida frente a sus ojos, que el culpable de todo fuera su hermano y que para acabar de completar el cuadro su hermano lo que hizo fue salvarle la vida.

Ni Uzumaki Naruto hubiera podido evitar caer en el poso de oscuridad y desolación en el que él estuvo todos esos años.

Y entonces.

¿Por qué el destino lo unió con él?

Porque si Uchiha Sasuke tenía un constante en su vida , ese era Uzumaki Naruto.

Su amigo

Su _hermano._

Y si Sasuke era sincero consigo mismo, agradecía a la deidad que fuera el haber conocido a Naruto, porque si de algo estaba seguro el moreno era que Naruto era esa luz que lo salvo de la oscuridad que lo _rodeaba_, el oji azul era ese apoyo que nunca pidió y sin embargo se sentía _afortunado _por tener.

El rubio era ese hermano que le hacía compañía en su maltrecha vida, pero Naruto no lo podía salvar de todo, pues el anaranjadito no podía eliminar su oscuridad interna, el no podía regresarle a Sasuke la alegría de un _futuro._

Pero había algo que lo podría hacer completamente feliz y sin embargo ahora mismo ese _algo_ estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

…

…**..**

…

Para el mundo el siempre fue una persona demasiado _optimista_, aun en los peores momentos y situaciones Uzumaki Naruto tenía la frente bien en alto y lo mejor de todo sabia salir bien librado de tantas cosas.

Pero si el mundo conociera su interior, se daría cuenta que su optimismo solo lo tenia de dientes para afuera.

Porque algo en el no marchaba bien.

Y como estarlo, si su vida - desde su nacimiento- estaba maldecida por el demonio que le robo la _felicidad _ junto a sus padres, por aquel que marco de manera _trágica_ la vida de muchos aldeanos de Konoha.

Su niñez paso a ser solitaria, fría, triste, y ¡por una mierda! No se supone que de niño todo era felicidad, amor y no sé qué tantas vainas mas.

¿entonces por qué él era el único que _sufría _ en soledad?

Y en esos momentos apareció el , Uchiha Sasuke, un chico que por vueltas del destino, se había quedado _solo._

Naruto se sintió _feliz._

Aunque sabía que estaba mal, eso no impedía el hecho que se alegrara por ya no ser el único que se encontraba solo, tal vez y solo tal vez Sasuke y el estaban destinados a apartar la soledad el uno del otro.

Efectivamente así sucedió, el rubio veía en el moreno, a un hermano, uno fuerte y admirable, el Uchiha era aquel que lo impulsaba a volverse más fuerte, a llegar a esa meta en la que el oji negro lo estaría esperando.

Pero nada dura para siempre.

Que su hermano se marchara le rompió el corazón, aun mas de lo que se rompió el de Sakura. Pero él no podía derrumbarse ¡no señor! El era Naruto Uzumaki, aquel gamberro optimista, así que haría gala de toda su fuerza y de todo su optimismo, para traer de vuelta a su amigo a la aldea.

_Lográndolo._

El, aquel chico sin gracia, carente de aquel futuro de grandeza, ese destinado a la autodestrucción, resulto ser el más grande héroe de todo el mundo ninja, salvando a todos de la destrucción de Akatsuki, cumpliendo lo que muchos consideraban imposible.

Salvar a _su amigo._

Lo trajo de regreso a donde pertenecía, le costó lagrimas y sangre, pero lo logro, logro traer de vuelta a ese chico con el que compartía la soledad, la tristeza, la oscuridad, _la amistad._

Porque si Naruto Uzumaki tenía una constante en su vida, esa era Sasuke Uchiha y solo Kami-sama era testigo de la alegría que el rubio experimentaba cada vez que a su mente venían las imágenes de su hermano regresando a su hogar.

Era feliz, no podía negarlo, tenía el respeto de toda la gente que en un principio, lo despreciaba, tenía el camino libre para cumplir su más grande sueño, tenía amigos, por los que sin duda arriesgaría la vida si era necesario, con tal de protegerlos.

¿Y el amor?

Naruto con el pasar del tiempo, maduro, ya no se arrastraba y rogaba por la atención de la Haruno – de hecho cada vez que recordaba su comportamiento, se sentía realmente avergonzado- no su "amor" por ella lo había superado hace mucho, dándose cuenta que para amar se necesitan dos y si ella no sentía lo mismo que el, pues él no podía obligarla, solo esperaba que Sakura también comprendiera que Sasuke nunca la iba a amar, _no a ella._

Pero entonces ¿Qué pasaría con su futuro?

Sencillo, así como el había madurado, también había aprendido a ver lo que antes _no veía_, pero lamentablemente dejo la _ceguera _muy tarde, por que la persona que quería fuera la _dueña _ de su futuro, se estaba escapando de sus brazos en ese mismo instante.

Ya no podía hacer nada, ella a partir de ese instante estaba _prohibida._

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Nunca creyó que eso fuera posible, que algo tan _maravilloso_ le estuviera sucediendo a él, pero si, era real y por una vez en su vida quiso gritar como loco por la alegría que estaba experimentando, pero bueno él era el Kazekage y tenía una reputación que cuidar.

-Sabaku No Gaara- Temari se acerco a su hermano y sin previo aviso lo encerró en un fuerte y _maternal_ abrazo, que por ser un_ evento_ tan importante, Gaara no rechazo – felicidades, te lo mereces y espero no lo arruines-

El peli rojo bufo ¿arruinarlo? Ha, el no iba a echar a perder la _cosa_ más maravillosa que le había pasado en sus 21 años de vida.

-Ya- Temari dejo libre a su _hermanito_ y se dispuso a ir a felicitar a la otra parte involucrada en la _celebración_- por cierto te ves muy guapo de blanco- la rubia le guiño un ojo, Gaara volteo el rostro, aunque no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

-Quien lo iba a pensar- el joven Kazekage se dio vuelta para prestarle toda su atención a la persona que le estaba hablando, persona a la cual le debía _gran parte de su felicidad_- ni en mis peores pesadillas te imaginaba de esta manera-

-Lo que digas- Gaara sonrió, frente a él se encontraba su _mejor amigo, _Naruto Uzumaki sonreía, pero – y para sorpresa del oji aguamarina- no parecía realmente feliz, su sonrisa no brillaba junto a sus ojos azules.

-Dobe- un tercero se unió a la conversación, Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba con su típica expresión de hielo, pero – y nuevamente para sorpresa de Gaara- el joven parecía melancólico y sus ojos más negros que en antaño- deja de fastidiar-

-Cállate teme-la algarabía que se escuchaba en aquel salón, seso – cosa que el peli rojo y el peli negro agradecían a todos los cielos- pero la alegría les duro poco, pues –y gracias a Ino- el ambiente se lleno de una – a todo volumen- suave melodía romántica.

Cada uno de los presentes invitó a bailar a la primera chica que se les aparecía por el camino, algunos- léase como Neji Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sabaku No Gaara- prefirieron dejar que los demás se avergonzaran así mismos, ellos no estaban para eso.

Pero para seis pares de ojos, el mundo alrededor pareció desaparecer, la música se esfumo, ni siquiera esa otra persona que la conducía a la pista parecía existir.

Solo estaba ella.

Solo podían mirar_ embobados_ como ella, grácilmente se movía al ritmo de la música, como su hermoso cabello con reflejos azules atado en media coleta y con bucles en sus puntas, se contorneaba en armonía con su cuerpo ¡por Kami! Como podía existir mujer tan _hermosa_, su carita de ángel ligeramente maquillada y ese lindo sonrojo que no la dejaba, ese _exótico _cuerpo cubierto por aquel vestido que hacía más notorias las curvas que con tanto empeño trataba de ocultar.

Y el mundo parecía un mejor lugar cuando ella sonreía.

La suave melodía se termino, la peli azul agradeció a su amigo y compañero inseparable, el haber bailado con ella, con sonrisa en rostro camino hacia donde se encontraba _su futuro._

Mientras sus pies la acercaban a él, Hinata se sintió _afortunada_, a lo largo de su vida, tuvo momentos en los que quiso dejar de existir, desaparecer y dejar de sentirse como un _estorbo_ para todo el mundo.

Lo que ella no sabía es que el futuro o el _destino_, le tenían preparado algo que sin duda haría desaparecer toda la tristeza que había sufrido, para reemplazarla por los mejores momentos de su existencia, y estaba más que dispuesta a asegurarse que su felicidad durara _eternamente._

Era consciente que no iba a ser fácil, _su nueva vida_ la obligaría a abandonar tantas cosas que sinceramente le dolía _dejar_, pero bueno el primer pasó para construir su futuro ya estaba dado, ya no había marcha atrás y ¡por Kami! Que ella no quería echarse para atrás, lucharía, se haría más fuerte por ella, por el, para demostrarle a todo el mundo que ella era digna de ser la esposa del…..

-Hina-chan te ves hermosa- la oji blanca se sonrojo, no por las palabras de Naruto, si no por la medio sonrisa y la mirada lasciva que el le dedico ¡ese hombre era un Dios! Y era solo para ella, _absolutamente todo de él le pertenecía_.

-Arigato Naruto-kun- y el ambiente de felicidad los rodeo a ella y a él, parecían estar en una burbuja, donde el resto del mundo no importaba.

Estando tan perdidos como estaban, ninguno se percato del _aura_ de tristeza que rodeo a Naruto y de la furia que se apodero del Uchiha.

Porque esa era una de las _tantas_ cosas que ambos tenían en común.

Se habían enamorado de Hinata Hyuga.

Y en ese mismo momento estaban presenciando la fiesta después de que la mujer que _querían_ le diera el sí a _otro hombre_.

Verla hay, tan hermosa, tan llena de vida, tan llena de felicidad, los hacía querer planear un secuestro y alejarla de él, el hombre que a partir de esa noche la haría suya en cuerpo y alma.

Sabaku No Gaara.

El culpable de su desdicha, el culpable de alejarles a la única mujer por la que hubieran dejado _todo._

-Hinata-chan- el Uzumaki decidió romper aquel ambiente, dando un paso hacia adelante, la abrazo, acción que sorprendió al Uchiha que no era idiota y sabia lo que su rubio amigo sentía por la chica, mientras Gaara y Hinata solo tomaron el gesto como las típicas reacciones del oji azul- felicitaciones, espero que seas muy, muy feliz- susurrándole las palabras al oído de la chica, Naruto se prometió que la _protegería, _aunque ella se fuera a donde se fuera, el estaría siempre para ella, por que el sabia que la peli azul se harto, se harto de estar detrás de el, mirándolo, apoyándolo, porque él era consciente, que solo el tenia la culpa de haberla alejado, nunca la tomo _verdaderamente_ en cuenta y sabia, _por una mierda que sabía, _que Hinata Hyuga hubiera dado la vida por el – pero recordar ese hecho lo hacía sentir más miserable, por eso prefería hacerse el loco-.

-Arigato Naruto-kun- lentamente y como si no quisiera hacerlo, el Uzumaki se aparto de ella, dando dos pasos hacia atrás le hecho una mirada a el Uchiha que claramente decía "vamos hazlo, o tienes miedo".

-Hmpt- y es que Naruto era idiota, pero conocía demasiado bien a su _hermano_, el sabia que el destino nuevamente jugaba con los dos, al hacerlos _fijarse _en la misma mujer.

_Mujer que ninguno de los dos iba a tener._

-Hyuga- la peli azul respingo, el moreno llego hasta ella y ante la atenta mirada de Gaara – que eh, bueno no podía negar que el Uchiha le producía mala espina, cada vez que se acercaba a su Hinata- le paso su brazo derecho, rodeándole la delicada cintura a una muy sonrojada oji luna, el oji negro la acerco a su cuerpo y la encerró en un _posesivo_ abrazo- Hinata- su voz era un susurro, _uno muy tentador_- espero que el idiota te haga feliz, te lo mereces- e inmediatamente se alejo algo brusco de ella, como si temiera hacer algo por lo que de seguro el Kazekage lo mataría.

-A-Arigato S-Sasuke-san- la oji luna le regalo una de sus lindas sonrisas y el joven oji negro volteo su rostro bufando, pues su corazón se había acelerado con ese simple gesto.

El Uzumaki y el Uchiha se miraron, ambos asistieron y con una coordinación perfecta, se posaron a espaldas del peli rojo, cada uno levanto una mano hecha palma y golpearon la espalda del oji aguamarina, que por la fuerza aplicada trastabillo hasta quedar frente a _su esposa._

-No seas tan amargado- Naruto sonrió- baila con tu esposa- Gaara los miro feo- si sigues con esa actitud Hinata te abandonara- la oji luna negó sonrojada, mientras Gaara la tomada de la mano y despacio la conducía a la pista.

-Agradezcan que no tengo mi calabaza- el peli rojo les dedico una sonrisa orgullosa-porque ya estarían enterrados bajo mi arena-

-Lo que digas- el Uchiha sonrió de la misma manera que el joven Kazekage, los recién casados se alejaron a disfrutar de _su fiesta._

-Teme somos unos idiotas- y Sasuke no pudo más que darle la razón, la Hyuga le gustaba, es mas la _quería_ y sin embargo el simple hecho de aceptarlo había sido bastante doloroso para su orgullo, entonces como carajos alguien como él, le iba a decir a ella lo que sentía, ¡oh no, no señor! El no se iba a exponer como cualquier ser humano patético y estúpido, su orgullo estaba primero.

-Tienes razón dobe-los dos jóvenes salieron de aquel salón, con la imagen de la Hyuga y Gaara fuertemente abrazados, como si no se quisieran dejar ir.

-Pero estoy seguro que si Gaara no hubiera aparecido, yo te la hubiera ganado- el rubio se paso las manos tras la nuca y miro el cielo.

-Hmpt, tu nunca me hubieras ganado- el peli negro se metió sus manos a los bolsillos y fijo su vista en el mismo cielo.

-Si no hubiera sido tan ciego- el oji azul suspiro, hubiera, esa palabra de nada servía, el hubiera estaba en el pasado.

-Y yo tan orgulloso- porque al verla darle el sí a otro, Sasuke supo que su orgullo valía un cacahuate si ella estuviera con él, pero bueno _ya no había nada que hacer._

Y ambos sabían que no superarían tan rápido el sentimiento que tenían por ella.

Pero contaban con el otro para apoyarse mutuamente.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

-Hinata- grácilmente Gaara guiaba a la oji luna que se sentía maravillada por estar _bailando_ con el – tu nunca me dejaras ¿verdad?- si tenía que ser sincero Gaara sabía que era un total inexperto en eso de demostrar amor y no quería que por eso la oji luna lo dejara tirado cual trapo.

-G-Gaara y-yo- Hinata le acaricio una mejilla- y-yo te amo- sonriendo se pego mas al cuerpo de él, se paró de puntitas y le susurro al oído-t-te amo por quien e-eres y no quiero q-que cambies p-porque para mí e-eres perfecto- el oji aguamarina, abrió más de lo normal los ojos, separo levemente a la Hyuga para poder mirarla a los ojos, pegando sus frentes.

-Ni que yo fuera a permitir que me dejaras-la Hyuga sonrió y sin importarles que media Konoha los estuviera mirando, Gaara la beso lentamente, como degustando los _tentadores_ labios de su mujer- eres mía- Hinata simplemente asintió y esta vez fue ella la que busco reanudar el beso, Gaara ni corto ni perezoso la complació.

Todo lo que deseaba para su futuro, para su vida, lo tenía hay, entre sus brazos y lo único que esperaba era poder irse con ella cuanto antes para su aldea y que juntos comenzaran lo que sería el largo camino de sus nuevas vidas.

-Solo mía- se repitió el joven Kazekage mentalmente, esperaba que aquella fiesta terminara pronto, para por fin estar a solas con ella y poder hacerla total y absolutamente.

_Su mujer._

* * *

><p>Bueno y eso seria todo.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que pueden quejarse, felicitarme, amenazarme (jejeje este no) o lo que deseen a travez de un comentario.

Se les quiere, y todo lo demas.

Se despide.

Hinatakazami_  
><em>


End file.
